


No deadline

by Basketballer3511



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: After the trade, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Good ending tho, Heartbreak, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: The trades done. Finalized. Kyrie's going to Boston. There first meeting since the request was going to be on opening night. LeBron didn't know should he convince Kyrie to come back or will Kyrie only resent the man?





	1. Chapter 1

*Before the trade*  
"Ky you can try all you want but i aint gon be tickled"  
"aight bet" replied a cheerful Irving.  
The next thing the both men knew LeBron was on top of Kyrie. His strong thighs holding the toned man down. Kyrie stared back at LeBron, his warm brown eyes intensely holding LeBron's gaze. LeBron stealthily licked his lips, his eyes sauntering down to Kyrie's agape lips. LeBron leaned down. Finally he thought.  
"Woah man what are you doing?" asked a disgruntled Kyrie attempting to throw off the small forward. LeBron was thrown off by Kyrie's sudden rejection, was that not what kyrie wanted?Had he read all the signs wrong?  
"I.. Im sorry i thought you wanted to.." LeBron replied a hurt look on his face.  
"No are you crazy I'm not fucking gay. God why would you even think i want to make out with you?" replied a hasty Kyrie. His hands behind his neck, pacing the room.   
"I..." started LeBron.   
"No, forget it I'm leaving". "This" Kyrie said pointing to him and LeBron "never happened ok?" Before LeBron could stop him, Kyrie was out the door leaving a shellshocked LeBron. 

1 day later......  
"Kyrie requested a trade from The Cleveland Cavaliers".  
Thats all the media was talking about. Numerous calls, texts, emails flooded LeBron's phone, all asking one question Why? Why was Kyrie leaving? I thought you guys had a good relationship, was that just for the cameras? LeBron knew he shouldn't have acted on such impulse. He always was able to control himself in front of Kyrie. But for once he let go, loosened up. And what did he get? A trade request! He hates me so much he wants to play for another team. LeBron did everything to contact Kyrie. He called him, his agency, his family anything just to get through Kyrie. But nothing, the trade was done. No more of Kyrie in the wine and gold uniforms, it was now going to be a stark green and white. 

*The actual game*  
It was the night everyone was talking about. LeBron's 15th season. A new team. A new year. And most importantly meeting Kyrie face to face. LeBron got the usual adrenaline rush from the game. Hearing the crowd, knowing who he'd be competing with. I can't believe I'm facing the man i been obsessed with for the last 3 years. This night was going to be bittersweet but all he could do was focus on the game. 

*After the game*  
LeBron and Kyrie briefly hugged, the small point guard barely looking at LeBron even as he wrapped his hefty arms around the recently slimmer Irving. "can you please meet up with me?" desperation lacing his tone. Kyrie paused for a second before sighing and deciding to say "Yes". LeBron breathed out a sigh of relief, his body relaxing from the response.   
"Hey" Kyrie's gruff voice said, a tired look on his face as he made his way into the deserted gym.  
"Hey" LeBron replied, getting off of the stationary bike he had been on for the last 30 minutes. Before LeBron could speak, Kyrie met with LeBron standing 5 feet apart. "Bron, I'm sorry i should have talked to you. And i shouldn't have been so rash. I mean I'm young and if i was you i wouldn't have been so rash to make that decision, but I'm not. Im sorry for letting you and the team down." rushed out Kyrie; a disappointed look on his face.   
"Ky, you didn't let anyone down, you are gonna make the celtics really great. I mean look how great you are, you were over here in Cleveland." Kyrie smiled, appreciating LeBron condoling him.   
"and i shouldn't have tried to kiss you, that was a dumb move. and i didn't keep it professional and that's my bad" LeBron continued. Kyrie looked at LeBron his heart aching. Should he tell LeBron? Or leave it and never reveal his true feelings.


	2. Still yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie has a moment of hesitation, will he confess his true thoughts about the LeBron kiss?

Kyrie hesitated for another minute before opening his mouth. "No Kyrie you don't have to say anything just know i'm sorry. And i hope we can still be friends". LeBron looked down, shifting his feet back and fourth. "Bron" Kyrie said reaching up to put his hands on LeBron's broad shoulder. LeBron looked down at Kyrie's hand, the warmth making his heart race. "i shouldn't have pushed you off and definitely not chose to leave the team. I wanted to kiss you back, but i didn't" Kyrie looked down shame on his face. "Ky its fine, whats done is done" LeBron replied a somber look on his face. Kyrie looked up to his mentors face, staring back at him was the caring face that took care of him in Kyrie's saddest and happiest moments. "I should have done this months ago" Kyrie said before pulling LeBron's head down. "Ky" LeBron said before being indulged with eyrie's face. "God, this is what i was missing" Kyrie said after regaining his breath. "Jeez i agree with you" LeBron replied a sedated look on his face. "Can you stay the night?" asked LeBron. "yeah i can do something" replied a smirking Kyrie, recapturing LeBron's lips.


End file.
